


Plenty of Firsts

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Fluffy oneshot, alexa bliss - Freeform, bliss-cross applesauce, crossbliss, nikki cross - Freeform, nikki doesn’t actually like applesauce, soft lexi and nikki, takes place after they won the tag titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Winning a title was a first for Nikki. But with Alexa by her side, there’ll be plenty more firsts before the night is over.Set after they won the women’s tag titles on Raw.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Plenty of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write Alexa x Nikki for a while now, I finally did it! It’s short, but I think they’re cute, so enjoy!

From the minute they walked through the curtain, the notion became a lot more real. Especially for Nikki, who had never held a championship before. 

From the day she set out to be a wrestler, she’s wanted to be a champion. It was a goal of her’s. She’d always wanted to feel victorious, accomplished, proud of herself; and until now, she hadn’t. 

Now, sitting curled up backstage, in Alexa’s arms, clinging to her precious championship, all of the emotion, all of the glory and all of the satisfaction came rushing through her. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Alexa murmured, her lips pressed to the top of Nikki’s head as she ran her fingertips up her girlfriend’s arms. “My champ.” 

“You got the win for us.” Nikki giggled, burying her face against Lexi’s chest. She was smiling like a goofball. She was absolutely thrilled and having Alexa with her the whole time made it even more special for her. 

When she’d first arrived on Raw, her only friend was Lacey Evans, who’d made the transition from NXT with her, so they were in it together. Though she did make quick friends with Becky Lynch because of humour, passion and dedication, nobody really wanted to get to know her.

It hurt at first and left her confused. Sure, she was a energetic, trouble-maker from Scotland, but if people were more open minded, they’d know she was a good person. 

Then she was introduced to Alexa and they instantly hit it off. After being good friends, the blonde haired goddess tried her luck and asked her out on a date, which she happily accepted. From there they found out a lot about each-other. Nikki became aware of Alexa’s previous eating disorder and Alexa was told about life for her ‘friend’ in Scotland. 

Soon after, they began dating and they hadn’t been together long but it felt so natural for them. Travelling, accommodation, etc all worked out perfectly since they were on the same brand, meaning they could also spend a lot of time with each-other. 

“And you were just as involved in that match as I was.” Alexa’s soft voice echoed around the empty locker room. They’d managed find privacy after everyone had congratulated them. “You killed it out there. You’re so good.” 

“Thank you, Lex. It means a lot.”

Nikki’s eyes were brimmed with tears, still overwhelmed with her accomplishment. Truthfully, it felt surreal and she didn’t know when it would fully hit her that she was champion, because right now it felt like a euphoric state of mind. 

“This title win means the most to me.” 

Nikki looked up at Alexa when she heard her speak. The blonde was smiling fondly down at her, playing her brunette locks. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, because I had you with me. I love you, Nikki.” 

Nikki smiled, but was also in slight shock. They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to each-other yet, but she knew she did, and she knew her feelings were returned. 

Leaning up, she slowly pressed a gentle and quick kiss to Alexa’s lips, releasing her title from her grip and moving her hands up to the blonde’s face. 

“I love you too, Lex.” 

Alexa leaned forward, capturing Nikki’s lips in another soft kiss, this time for longer and only pulled away when it had deepened and they were at risk of going a step further on the locker room floor!

“Well, Champ!” Nikki started, standing up as clipping her title around her waist, reaching a hand down to Alexa. “Should we get out of here?”

“I think..” Alexa held onto Nikki’s hand, smiling upon seeing her girlfriend smile. “That there’s a couple other firsts we have to achieve tonight, champ.” She said in a casual but suggestive tone. 

“I think that’s a grand thought.” 

Nikki carefully took Alexa’s tag title from her grip, slowly moving to stand behind her, bringing the title around the goddess’s waist, and clipping it. She let her lips wander to her bare shoulder before moving back round to face her. 

With a giggle, Nikki moved closer and clinked her title against Alexa’s, her heart doing a flip when she heard Lexi’s chuckle in a response to her own. 

“Bliss-Cross, AppleSauce for life.” Alexa said, doing a tiny jump and kissing Nikki’s cheek. 

“Is that our tag team name?”

“Yeah!” 

“Applesauce is gross!” Nikki said, sticking her tongue out which made Alexa laugh. “Might have to work on that name.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Alexa pulled Nikki closer, wrapping her arms around her neck, smiling when they heard their belts knock together. “Now about those other firsts..”

Nikki grinned, fully aware of what was about to happen. There’d been a couple of firsts tonight, but there was plenty more to come.


End file.
